Radio communication systems that transmit selective call messages to SCRs (selective call radios), such as cellular phones and pagers, have been in use for some time now. The type of selective call messages transmitted to SCRs range anywhere from personal messaging (e.g., pages, telephonic messages) to information services (e.g., advertising, news, weather, etc.).
To augment the number of SCRs in use, service providers are teaming up with advertisers to provide free service to end users. Such a team effort benefits both service providers and advertisers. That is, by providing free service, service providers increase their sales volume of SCRs, while advertisers disseminate advertisement messages, with at times, redeemable coupons to lure consumers to purchase the advertised products.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method in a selective call radio for presenting advertisement messages and coupons to users of the SCRs.